


If I Can't Have You, Neither Can He

by SpiritAlpha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Episode: s03e22 Ascension, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Threats, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Hive taunts Daisy and Lincoln on the Quinjet.





	

Daisy pulled the warhead onto the Quinjet and stopped when Hive stepped in front of her.

"Well, isn't this poetic?" he asked. "Feels like it was meant to be. You're easy to find. I smelled your blood."

"Every Inhuman has a purpose." said Daisy. "Lash saved me so I could end this."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has you fighting their wars again." he said. "We plan to end wars, remember? Bring peace."

"You mean absolute power." she said. "Well, not today. The autopilot coordinates have been set. This thing is going to outer space...with you in it."

"Ward is still here. He can just manually override the controls."

"That's why I had to come." Daisy heard a familiar voice coming from the pilot seat. She and Hive both turned to the source and Daisy saw Lincoln. "I shorted the manual controls."

"Lincoln?" she asked. "No..." Hive looked between them, smiling.

"Well, this is certainly poetic, isn't it, Daisy?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Please...don't."

"Daisy, it's ok." said Lincoln.

"No, it's not ok!" Daisy replied, crying.

"You thought that you could avoid it, Daisy." said Hive, walking towards her. She backed away until she was pressed up against the side of the Quinjet. "But I always keep my word."

"Please don't hurt him." Daisy said, quietly.

"Daisy." said Lincoln. "Look at me." Daisy turned her head and looked at him. "It's gonna be ok." Hive grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"You're mine, Daisy." he said, then pinned her wrists against the wall and kissed her, ignoring her struggles to get free.

"Let her go, Hive!" Lincoln exclaimed. Hive pulled away from Daisy, letting go of her wrists and choking her to keep her restrained before turning to Lincoln.

"I'm keeping her, Lincoln." Hive said. Daisy desperately tried to pull his hand away. "I'm going to take her far away from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You can't control her anymore, Hive." Lincoln reminded him.

"I know. I'll find another way to keep her with me."

He grunted as Daisy, taking advantage of his distraction, kneed him in the groin. He let go of her throat and she ran over to Lincoln but Hive caught hold of her and pulled her up against him, one arm wrapped round her chest and the other hand pulling her hair tightly.

"Nice try, Daisy." he told her. "But if you want your...boyfriend...to live, I suggest you listen to me."

"You don't control me, Hive." said Daisy, her and Lincoln's eyes fixed on each other.

"Yes, I do, Daisy." said Hive. "Do you remember my threat to you when you were under my control?" Daisy didn't answer. "Of course you do." Daisy continued to stare at Lincoln as Hive's mouth moved closer to her ear, but his words were still clear to Lincoln. "I will make you watch as Lincoln dies a long, slow and painful death. You will be helpless to do anything, because if I can't have you then neither can he!" Daisy saw Lincoln's face turn angry.

"Don't...you...dare!" Lincoln exclaimed, angrily, getting up.

"I won't kill you unless Daisy comes with me." said Hive.

"You're not going anywhere with Daisy." said Lincoln.

The Quinjet started to shake as Daisy focused on the vibrations around her, then blasted Hive backwards. Lincoln used an electrical blast to throw Hive next to the warhead, then repeatedly punched Hive in the face.

"Lincoln." said Daisy, putting her hands on his arms. Lincoln stopped punching and turned to her. "Let's go."

She put his arm round her shoulders and helped him walk off the jet. When they were outside they turned back to the jet, arms wrapped round each other. Hive had gotten back up and stood there, smiling. Daisy and Lincoln stared at him and watched the Quinjet take off. When it had disappeared from view, they turned to each other.

"I love you, Daisy." said Lincoln, one of his hands on her waist and the other pressed against his wound.

"I love you, Lincoln." said Daisy, and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
